For My Love
by yingfacherryblossom
Summary: Syaoran's world fell when the one he loved died. Now two years later a new girl shows up.Who is she? Why is she so familiar?Does she have to do something with the death of his love?
1. Dream

 Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.

"talking"

/thinking/

****** scene change

Summery

Syaoran's world fell when the one he loved died. Now two years later a new girl shows up. Who is she? Why is she so familiar? Does she has to do something with the death of his love?

Chapter 1

Dream

It was a dark stormy night. Thunder roaring through the sky. It was really hard to see the full moon because it was hidden behind the dark clouds. The cold rain fell on their bodies.

Eight figures were there. A blue hair boy laying next to a tree unconsous with his two guardians next to him. A tall man with long white hair and white wings layed on the ground also unconsous. A golden lion next to him in the same condition. A boy with chess nut hair use as much as his strengh to stand up. And a girl with long brown hair with a pink staff in her hands stood facing her enemy. The man only laughed seeing the condition that everyon else was.

"Surrender Card Mistress. You can not win." Said the man. He too had a staff, but it was black.

"I will not let you win." Said the young girl. Her breathing came out hard.

The chess nut hair boy stood next to her. He brought his sword in front of him.

"You think you can stop me with that pitifull sword. Don't make me laugh." Said the man as he watched as the boy's face became full with anger.

"I'll show you pitifull." Said the young boy. He then ran with his sword towards the man to attack.

"Don't Syaoran!" Screamed the young girl.

But he didn't listen. Unfortuanly for him the man use his staff and sent him flying backwards. The boy crashed into a tree.

"Syaoran!" Screamed the young girl as she watched her love being hurt.

"That is what you get for thinking that you can beat me." Said the man.

"Stop this!" Yelled the young girl. Her emerald eyes fill with tears. "I wont allow you to hurt anyone else." 

"And what can you do?" Asked the man.

"I'll stop you." Said the young girl.

"Don't make me laugh. Surrender now before you receive the same fate as your friends and boyfriend." Said the man.

"Never!" yelled the young girl. A bright golden circle appeared under her. A powerful wind sourrended her. Her hair moved with the rythem of the wind. " I call upon all the cards!" A deck of cards appeared arround her.

"What do you think you're doing!" Yelled the man. He didn't have a clue about what she was going to do next.

"I call on the power of my star. Sakura cards unite your power as one." The cards did as there mistress said. All the cards united as one. "Now combine your power with my staff!" The young girl lifted her pink staff.

Another powerfull wind sourounded her. Her pink aura became more powerfull. Syaoran watched amazed at what she was doing.

The young girl seem to have a bit of problem controling the power.

The man just laughed. "Hahahaha! You can't control the power. It's too strong for your body." Said the man.

"I don't care. I will stop you!" Yelled the young girl.

"If you keep this up you will die." Said the man.

"I don't care, as long as I stop you it doesn't matter if I die." Said the young girl ready to give her life up.

Syaoran watched in shock as he heard her say that. "Don't." But it only came out as a whisper.

The young girl concetrated in her powers. Soon her magic became more and more powerfull. 

The man became a bit scare. He could see how powerfull her magic was becoming. He took a step back away from her.

"Now STAR POWER!" All her magic gather and threw itself at the man.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Yelled the man in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" Yelled the young girl as all her magic was leaving her.

The man fell to the ground dead, but not before saying, "I shall come back someday and have my revenge!" 

After the man fell so did the young girl.

"Nooooo!" Yelled the young chess nut hair boy as he watched the love of his life fall to the ground. He gather as much strength as he could and got up and ran to her. 

The young girl layed there still. The young chest nut hair boy picked her up in his amrs.

"Please don't leave me." He said but it can out in a whisper.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone. Sooner or later someone else will arrive." Said the young girl as she felt the life leaving her.

"No, I will never accept anyone but you." Said the young boy with tears falling from his eyes.

"Someone else will come and take my place. Don't worry everything will be fine." Said the young girl. Slowly she closed her emerald eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Yelled the young boy as he held her in his arms. He shocked her trying to wake her up, but it was no use she was gone. "No you can't leave me. Please don't." Said the boy as he cried.   

******

A 18 year old boy woke up suddenly from his sleep. He hadn't had a dream like that in a long time. The chest nut hair boy got up and went to the bathroom. He threw some cold water on his face. He didn't know why, but he felt that something important was going to happen.

It had been two years since that night. He decided not to think about it any more. He got some clothes and started to get ready for school.

******

There was a lot of noise inside the classroom when Syaoran arrived. Once he got in all the girls as usual stared at him with dreamy eyes.

One girl got up and went after him.

"Hey Syaoran." Said the girl in a sweet tone.

"Don't call me Syaoran, Kamori." Said Syaoran in his usual cold tone.

"Syaoran I've told you to call me by my name not by my last name." Said Amy with a smile.

"Don't you get it. I don't want to call you by your name and I don't want you to call me by my name. Is that so hard to understand." Said Syaoran annoyed.

"Why are you so mean. I don't understand. I mean I'm pretty and popular. Any guy would love to go out with me." She said.

"I'm not any guy. Besides I'm not interested in you or any other girl" Said Syaoran trying to make her understand.

The girl stared at him shocked. She was about to say something when the teacher came in.

"Good morning class. Everyone please go to their seats." Said the teacher as he stood in front of the class.

Syaoran sat in his seat and Amy went back to hers.

"Now students we have a new student joining our class today." Said the teacher. As soon as he said that soft whispers were heard all over the class. 

The blue hair student next to Syaoran hit him with his elbow playfully and said, " I wonder who it will be."

"I wonder if she will be nice?" Said the girl behind him.

"Who says the new student will be a girl. I bet he is a hot new guy." Said the girl with black hair next to her.

Syaoran on the other hand didn't say anything. 

"Please come in." Said the teacher.

The door slowly opened and a girl walked in. Syaoran didn't even to look. The only thing he heard were soft gasp from his friends.

"Please welcome our new student." Said the teacher. "Please tell us about yourself.

"Hi everyone. My name is Sakura Kinomoto." Said the young girl.

At the sound of her voice Syaoran turn to face her only see a pair of emerald eyes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: Here goes a new story. I hope you all like it. For the people that read Another Chance For Love and Not Like It Seems, I will update those stories soon. 

Don't forget to review,

Yingfacherryblossom 


	2. The New Girl

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamps does.

"talking"

/thinking/

scene change

> > > > > > **Chapter 2**
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> **The New Girl**

Syaoran stared at her shocked.The young girl only smiled. Syaoran's friends were also in shock. They had never seen her before, but there was something about her, something special.

"Tell us about yourself Miss Kinomoto." Said the teacher again.

"Well I come from Tomoeda, Japan. I got stransfer from my old high school to here. I hope I could be friends with all of you." Said Sakura. She smiled sweetly to everyone.

"Mrs. Hikari, can she sit next to me?" Asked a blond boy.

"No next to me." Said another boy. Soon most of the boys in the class started arguing about who she should sit next to.

"Now class calm down." Mrs Hikari. She looked around the class and notice an empty seat behind Syaoran. "Miss Kinomoto, you will seat behind Mr. Li." A lot complaining could be heard, mostly from the guys. "Mr. Li raise your hand."

Syaoran was still in shock. Amy notice how Syaoran was staring at Sakura. /So he likes the new girl. We will just see about that./ She thought as she shot a glare at the new girl.

Eriol shooked Syaoran a bit so he would snap out of what ever he was thinking. Quickly Syaoran notice what was going on and raised his hand.

Sakura walked down the ail and when she passed Syaoran she smiled at him. Syaoran didn't know what came over him, but he to smiled. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin noticed that and they were a bit surprised by Syaoran's reaction. Sakura took her seat.

/What the heck happened to me? She's just another girl./ Thougth Syaoran a bit confuse about his actions.

"Now class turn to page 84 of your history book." Said Mrs. Hikari. The students did as she said. "I want you to read this. You have twenty minutes. I will be back and I will ask question so don't start talking ok." After she said that, she got her bag and left the room.

After she left the whole class began to talk. Most of it was about the new girl. Amy got up from her seat and went to were Sakura was.

"So you're the new girl." She said. Amy's friends were right behind her.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Sakura asked nicely.

"I'm Amy Kamori. I'm the most popular girl in school. If you know what is good for you then I suggest you to stay out of my way." Said Amy hoping this would scare her of.

"Thanks for the advice, but I do what I want. I don't need someone telling me what to do. Now if you excuse me I need to read this." Said Sakura as turn her attention to her history book. Everyone in class notice what she did. There were some giggles. Amy became furious. She grabbed Sakura's history book.

"If you want to read this, then I suggest you find it first." Said Amy. She gave it to one of her friends and that one moved away from Sakura.

"Why don't you just leave her alone." Said Tomoyo who was having enough with this.

"Stay out of it Daidoji." Amy snapped at her.

"Hey don't talk to her like that." Said Meilin who had gotten of her seat.

"Look, I don't want to get into a fight with you because you're Syaorna's cousin." Said Amy to Meilin.

"Look I don't need Syaoran to protect me. I can take care of myself, but I you mess with my friends then I suggest you to hire a bodyguard or else you will be in deep trouble." Said a threaten Meilin.

"You call this new girl your friend." Said Amy faking her shoked.

Sakura got up from her seat. Now all the attention was on her. "Look Kamori I have done nothing to you. But if you try to do something to me or to this girls you will regret it. Take this as an advice or threat I don't care, but don't say I didn't warn you." Said Sakura. The innocent look on her eyes was gone, now there was a dangerous look. A look that even Amy got scared of.

Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran were shocked by Sakura's reaction. Syaoran knew that there was more than what she seem to let on.

Amy didn't say anything. She just turned around and walked to her seat. The girl who had Sakura's book gave it to her and then she left to her seat just like Amy and her friends had done.

"Thank you for helping me." Said Sakura to a still astonish Tomoyo.

"Um no problem. They had no right to bother you. Your new here you should have been welcomed differently." Said Tomoyo. She didn't know why, but she felt she could trust her.

"It's ok. Something just never change." Said Sakura, but the last part she said it softly.

"Well I'm Tomoyo Daidoji." Said Tomoyo introducing her self. "This is Meiling Li" She said pointing to the girl sitting to her right. "She's Syaoran's cousin, that guy that sits in front of you. And this guy here." Said Tomoyo pointing at Eriol, "His my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Said Eriol and he smiled at her. He gave her his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Sakura as she him her hand. The shaked hands. Eriol felt a weird sensation when he touched her.

/There's something about her that I just can't quite put it./ Thought Eriol.

"I'm Meilin." Said Meilin. "It was really cool how you blow away those brats."

"She's right. Not many have the guts to stand up to her." Said Eriol who was still staring at her with a questioning look.

"Well I didn't come here to Hong Kong to be pushed around by some spoil brat. I have more important matters to deal with." Said Sakura as she looked for the page that she was suppose to be reading.

They were taking by surprised with that coment. /She really seems to know what she's doing./ thought Eriol. Syaoran hadn't said a word. He was in his own world at that moment.

/That girl. Why did I smile at her. Those eyes. There almost like… What the hell am I thinking. She's just another girl. She can never be like her. It doesn't matter how much her eyes resemble hers./ Thought Syaoran with sadness. Just remembering his lost love hurt him like a knife cutting through his heart.

Soon the teacher came in and like she had said she asked questions. Everyone was surprised that Sakura knew so much about China. Sure the teacher didn't ask her anything because she knew she wouldn't know that much since she was from Japan, but when she asked Meilin and she didn't know the answer Sakura stepped in and answered for her.

Meilin was thankfull for that because if she hadn't answered then she would of gotten detention. Tomoyo seem to like Sakura very much. The way she acted reminded her so much of her beloved cousin. She always helped Meilin when she didn't know the answer. Even if the teacher yelled at her for answering.

Soon luch came. Tomoyo and Meilin had asked Sakura to join them. Sakura happily agreed. Syaoran and Eriol didn't say anything about it.

"Are you going to buy luch?" Asked Tomoyo as they walked together in the hall.

"No I brought lunch. How about you?" Asked Sakura as she took out her lunch.

"So did I. We always bring out own lunch. Let me tell you something." Said Tomoyo as she got closer to Sakura. "The food here is terrible. Unless you want to get sick or something I suggest that you bring lunch everyday." Whispered Tomoyo.

"Oh ok." Said Sakura in the same tone as hers. All five left the classroom and headed to the school's garden. Once they were there the sat under a cherry blossom tree. Some petals fell and landed on Sakura's hand. "Cherry blossoms, they have always been my favorite."

"Really, just like Yi…" But she stopped. She notices how Syaoran was staring at her so she new it was better to keep quiet.

"Just like who?" Asked Sakura. Everyone had become so quiet.

"Nothing that concerns you." Said Syaoran in a cold voice. Sakura didn't say anything. She knew it was best not to ask anymore questions.

"Come lets sit down." Said Tomoyo breaking the icy silence. Everyone did as she said except Syaoran and Sakura.

"Why wont you sit?" Asked Meilin to Sakura.

"I think its better for me to leave. I forgot that I needed to do somethings. I'll see you all later." Said Sakura trying to control the sadness that she had. She left before anyone could say anything else.

"You see what you have done!" Yelled Meilin at Syaoran. She had gotten up from seat.

"I didn't do anything." Said Syaoran as he didn't care if he had.

"Oh yes you have! You made her feel bad. She was happy with us until you yelled at her!" yelled Meilin.

"The only one that is yelling here is you." Said Syaoran with out raising his voice. Tomoyo and Eriol knew that this was going to get worst.

"Go after her and apologize to her." Ordered Meilin. She was fuming with anger.

"You don't order me around! Now get out of my way." Said Syaoran raising his voice. He pushed Meilin out of his way and walked away from them.

"Eriol do something." Said a pleading Tomoyo. Eriol just stood there watching his best friend walk away. "Eriol." Tomoyo repeated his name.

"No we better leave him alone for a while." Said Eriol in a more serious tone then he usually uses.

"But what about Sakura?" Asked Tomoyo, "We have to go look for her."

"No, we will leave both of them alone." Said Eriol as his finally order. Both Tomoyo and Meilin knew that when he used that kind of tone it was because he meant it.

Syaoran walked with out even noticing where he was going. A lot of thoughts came into his mind. /Why am I like this? Why did I act so hostel around that girl. She doesn't seem to be a bad person. She was trying to be nice and I acted so cold towards her. There's just something about her. Or is it that I kind of like her. What the hell am I thinking! I would never like another girl, ever! There was only one for me and now she's gone./ A tear fell from his eye. It had been a very long time since he had a tear fallen from his eye.

"You shouldn't cry." Said a voice. Syaoran turn to face the owner of that voice and found that it was Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Well I was eating. Do you wish to join me?" She asked nicely. She was sitting under a tree.

Syaoran was about to say no, when he notice how sweet her smile was. Only one person gave him that kind of smiles. Without saying anything he sat down next to her.

"Do you want some?" Asked Sakura showing him her food. It was japanese food.

"I don't eat that much of japanese food." Said Syaoran.

"Try it, don't worry if you don't like it you wont have to eat it anymore." Insisted Sakura. Syaoran got a pare of chopsticks and picked some food up. With a bit of doubting he put it into his mouth and chewed it. Sakura waited for his comment.

The food was great. Sure Syaoran had tried japanese food before, but he didn't like, but now it was different. The food was actually good.

"So how is it?" Asked Sakura seeing that he was still chewing it.

Syaoran finish the last piece of food. "It's really good." Sakura smiled brightly.

"Well I'm glad you like it. I guess I'm not that bad of a cook after all." Said Sakura. She notices how Syaoran stared at her surprised.

"You made this?" He asked a bit shocked.

"Yes I did. I always make my own lunch." Said Sakura.

"What about your mom, isn't she suppose to make it for you." Said Syaoran. Sakura stared at the sky with a sad expression.

"My mom died when I was three." Said Sakura with sadness. Losing her mom when she was so little had hurt her deeply.

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess I know how you feel because I lost my dad when I was really young too." Said Syaoran understanding how lonely you can feel when one of your parents is gone.

"I guess we're the same. You lost your dad and I lost my mom when we were only kids." Said Sakura. She stopped staring at the sky and turn to see Syaoran.

"Maybe." Said Syaoran as he too face her.

"Is that why you are so cold to people. Are you afraid to let people in because you think you will get hurt just like when you were a kid?" Asked Sakura feeling a bit sorry for him. Sure he had lost his dad, but she had lost her mother, they were that same on that part. But the difference was that she let people into her life to help her and care for her, but he on the other hand didn't.

"I wasn't just that. I did let some people in." Said Syaoran. He didn't know why but he knew that he could trust her. Maybe it was because she had lost someone close to her like he had.

"Family doesn't count. You can always let them in. I was talking about friends, other people that are not related to you." Said Sakura.

"I did mean those kind of people. Long ago I let a person that wasn't part of my family in. She meant a lot to me." Said Syaoran. His heart began to hurt as he remembered her. Sakura notice how quiet he was. A pain expression was very clear on his face. She decided not to ask anymore questions.

"Do you want some more food?" She asked changing the subject. Syaoran just nodded. Sakura gave him her plate with food.

"Aren't you going to eat anymore?" He asked.

"No I'm full." Said Sakura. She leaned on the tree and closed her eyes.

"Are you going to take a nap?" Asked Syaoran since he saw what she did.

"No I'm just going to rest, but not fall asleep. Meanwhile you can finish eating." She said. Syaoran stared at her for a moment. He couldn't help remembering things that he and his love had shared.

**Flashback**

_"Come on Syaoran. Lets go see the ducks on the lake." Said a young brown hair girl. She grabbed Syaoran's hand and dragged him out of the house._

_"Ducks? Come on, it's going to be boring watching ducks all day." Said Syaoran. He already had a bored expression on his face. The young girl stopped and looked at him._

_"Who said that we were only going to watch ducks." Said the young girl with an innocent look in her eyes, but the boy knew better. That innocent look on her face was only just a mask. The boy stared at her surprised. Then he smiled. He brought her closer to him._

_"Well if you put it that way, then how can I resist." Said Syaoran thinking of all the things they could do. He had a special expression now._

_The girl knew that look. "So what are we waiting for?" She said as she was smiling._

_"I'll go get Wei , so he can take us to the lake." Said Syaoran. He was smiling. Joy all over his face. He ran inside the house to find Wei._

**End of Flashback**

Syaoran smiled. That day he and his love had such a great time. Of course they didn't watch the ducks that was only an excuse. But they didn't do anything bad either. They just made out all day. How he missed her. His life was over the day she left him.

Syaoran turned and saw Sakura still resting with her eyes closed. She and his love were very similar. Both of them have brown hair, even though Sakura has her hair shoulder length and his love had it to her waist. They also had green eyes, innocent cheerful eyes. Maybe that is why he feels a bit weird around her. That every time she looks at him it reminds him of his love.

------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Will Syaoran fall in love with Sakura? Or will he stay faithful to the memory of his lost love? Ok don't forget to review.

yingfacherryblossom


	3. Erio's Suspicions

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors.

"talking"

/thinking/

Chapter 3

Eriol's Suspicions

School had finally ended and everyone had gone home. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, and Eriol had arrive to the Li Mansion. Meilin was teasing Syaoran about him having lunch with Sakura. Tomoyo was just watching them. Eriol on the other hand was in some serious thinking.

"Oh come on Syaoran. Admit it. You like Kinomoto." Said Meilin. She saw how Syaoran was becoming more annoyed so she kept on going. "You two look so cute together eating lunch."

"Stop it Meilin!" Said Syaoran who was very annoyed with his cousin. But Meilin didn't listen.

"Oh my gosh! You are even blushing." Said Meilin making him even angrier. Syaoran's face was red, but not from blushing it was from anger.

"Meilin would you just shut up!" Yelled Syaoran who had finally had it.

Meilin only laughed. Tomoyo couldn't help giggling. But everyone quiet down when they heard a voice.

"What is going on here?" Asked Yelen. She had just entered the living room and found her son with her niece fighting. Like that was new. Well except that this time there was a girl involved. A girl that she didn't know.

"Nothing that isn't new Li-san." Said Tomoyo. Meilin just smiled while Syaoran was glaring at her.

"I seem to hear that you mention someone that I am not familiar with." Said Yelen. She wanted to know who that girl was.

"Oh yeah, Kinomoto. She is a new girl at our school. She comes from Japan." Said Meilin informing her aunt.

"Oh. What's her name?" Asked Yelen very interested in the new girl.

"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." Said Meilin.

/Sakura? How odd, but then again fate has a funny way of dealing with things./ Thought Yelen. She then notice how serious Eriol was. So she knew that there was more to what it seemed. "Meilin I would like if you to invite this Kinomoto girl to dinner tomorrow night." Said Yelen. Everyone was quite taking back by that request, well everyone except Eriol.

"Uh sure auntie." Said Meilin a bit confuse. With that Yelen left followed by Eriol.

"Something is going on here, don't you think?" Said Tomoyo. Meilin nodded. Syaoran didn't understand why his mother wanted Sakura to come over. They didn't even know her that well. But he knew that his mother was up to something if he wanted Sakura to come over.

"I'm home!" Said Sakura as she entered her house. She took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. She found her older brother there. Her guess was that he was cooking.

"Hey kaiju." Said her older brother. He had just began to cook dinner.

"I am not a kaiju!" Said Sakura annoyed. She went to the fridge and took out a pudding.

"Fine. So how was your day at that new school? Did anyone bother you?" Asked Touya ready to pound someone if they had.

"It was fine. I already made some friends." Said Sakura leaving out the part about Amy bothering her.

"Oh. Then who are they?" Asked Touya. He was happy that she had made friends so soon. After the accident that she had she became a whole new different person towards people that she was not related to.

"Well there names are Tomoyo Daidouji, Meilin Li, Eriol Hiiiragizawa, and Syaoran Li." Said Sakura.

"You mention two names of boys." Said Touya already in his 'over protected brother attitude'.

"Yes, Hiiiragizawa and Li. Hiiiragizawa is Daidouji's boyfriend." Said Sakura. Stating to her brother that she was not dating him.   

"And the other one, Li, is he the girl Li's husband?" Asked Touya.

"Of course not! They're only cousins." Said Sakura almost laughing at her brother's imagination.

"So that guy is free." Said Touya in not a too happy attitude.

"Yes he is. Is there a problem with that?" Asked Sakura. She already knew there was. Heck! It happens every time she mentions a guy.

"As long as he doesn't try something with you." Said Touya. Sakura glared at her brother.

/Here we go again./ Thought Sakura. "Touya, I'm almost 18. Someday I'm going to have a boyfriend whether you like it or not." Said Sakura. She already had her father's permission to date guys and if she waited for Touya's to give it to her too then that would take forever.  

"We'll see about that." Said Touya. He wasn't just going to let anyone go out with her. He had promised his mother to take care of her and he would.

"Well think what you want, but when the day comes there is no one stopping me." Said a very determine Sakura.

"Yeah what ever. Dad wont be home until 10. Oh and dinner will be ready at 8." Said Touya changing the subject.

"Ok, I'll be in my room." Said Sakura. She grabbed her backpack and went upstairs.

"She seems to be happy here. I'm glad this change didn't affect her." Said Touya to himself.

Sakura went into her room and threw her backpack on her bed. She was glad that her day had gone really well. She expected it to be more harder but everything had turn out just fine. She was even glad that Amy had bother her, thanks to that she was able to make some new friends.

Sakura went to her closet and took out some clothes. She quickly changed into something more relaxing. She took out her homework and began working on it on her desk.

Just when she was about to answer a question a shadow from behind her covered it. She turned around to see what it was and she became pale as ice.

Yelen and Eriol entered the study room. They both knew that something was going on. Yelen was the first one to speak.

"I sense that there is something happening." Said Yelen in her usual serious tone. Eriol only nodded.

"I guess that you too have felt that new aura." Said Eriol. Some one new was here and they needed to know who it is.

"Do you think that it is going to affect the cards? This new aura seems awfully familiar but I can't quite place it." Said Yelen.

"You can the problem is that someone is using magic so that you can't" Said Eriol. Yelen had a shocked face. Who would do that? Better yet, who was able to do that. Yelen's magic was very powerful so the person that cast that spell must be someone stronger than her.

"But who?" Asked Yelen. She didn't like that idea of a new sorceress that she doesn't know who it is and worse that person being stronger than her.

"I don't know but who ever it is, is already affecting the cards." Said Eriol. He didn't understand why but he only knew that is was happening.

"Do you think that this new person will be able to take control of the cards?" Asked Yelen.

Eriol remain silent for a few moments before he answered. "Yes."

Yelen sat on the couch. For the first time in years she was scared. If this new sorceress is evil then the cards would be used for darkness and no one would be able to take them away.

"What are we going to do? Not even the Elders were able to take control of the cards after the death of the Card Mistress. Why can this new sorceress can?" Yelen demanded to know.

"I don't know why yet, but this person must have something to do with the last Card Mistress. There must be something that relates them. A connection or something." Said Eriol. He too was worried about the fate of the cards.

"Do you at least have a suspicion of who can it be?" Asked Yelen. Eriol walked towards the window. He stood facing the garden.

"No but I do know of someone who did." Lied Eriol. He had a suspicion of who, but he was not ready to tell her yet.

"Who?" Asked an impatient Yelen. Eriol slowly turn around to face Yelen.

"YingFa."

Next Day

School

Sakura walked in the classroom and found Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol, and Syaoran there. Sakura walked over to her seat. She placed her backpack on her seat and then turned to greet them.

"Good morning everyone." Greeted Sakura with her cheerful smile.

"Hi." Said Tomoyo, Meilin, and Eriol. Syaoran seem not to notice her.

"Hey Kinomoto, do you want to come over for dinner at my house?" Asked Meilin. Amy who was close by heard this and was not very happy.

"Sure I just need to tell my dad. What time do you want me to come over?" Asked Sakura as she sat on her seat.

"Oh don't worry we will pick you up. Just tell me where you live and we will be there at 7." Said Meilin. What ever her aunt wanted with Sakura she would find out tonight.

"Ok." Sakura wrote down her address and gave it to Meilin. "Oh and please call me Sakura. You too Tomoyo."

"Ok then, but you will have to call me Meilin." Said Meilin. She put the little piece of paper in her backpack so that she wouldn't lose it.

"And you have to call me Tomoyo." Said Tomoyo happy with the idea that they would call each other by their first names.

"Deal." Said Sakura. "Do I have to wear a certain kind of clothing or just normal clothes?" Asked Sakura. She didn't want to look bad at dinner.

Meilin stared at her confuse. She hadn't even bother to ask her aunt what they would wear. They usually dress normally for dinner unless it was a special occasion. "Actually I don't know." Said an embarrassed Meilin. "Hey Syaoran, what is the dress code for tonight's dinner?"

"Normal clothes." Said Syaoran not even looking at her. The teacher came in and everyone quiet down.

Amy was not very happy with the idea of Sakura eating dinner at the Li Mansion. She didn't know why they had invited her. Not once had she gone to their house. This made her even more angrier.

Soon lunch came and this time they all ate together. Syaoran was still being a bit cold towards Sakura but she didn't mind.

"So Sakura which school did you go to when you where in Japan?" Asked Tomoyo. Since yesterday she didn't eat with them they weren't able to find out much about her.

"I was going to Tomoeda High School." Said Sakura.

"Do you miss your friends from Japan?" Asked Tomoyo.

"No, not really." Said Sakura. Everyone else were taken by surprised with what she said.

"How come?" Asked Meilin. To her Sakura seemed pretty nice so she wondered why she would say something like that.

"It's really complicated to explain. I did have some really good friends but our friendships ended." She said sadly.

"What happened?" Asked Tomoyo. She saw how sad Sakura became.

"Death separated us." Was all she said. Everyone else let out an 'oh'.

Syaoran stared at her. The sound of her voice contained so much sadness and pain. He felt as if he could understand her and she him. Just like yesterday, when they talked about their parents. Maybe she lost someone who she loved a lot too.

"Was it an accident or a-" But Syaoran cut Tomoyo off. He have her a look that said 'don't ask'. Tomoyo remained quiet and said nothing else.

Eriol studied Sakura. Even though she seems like a nice person there is something about her. Something that she is hiding. She was so mysterious at times.

"Hey Tomoyo, Eriol would you guys come with me to buy something." Said Meilin. They both nodded and got up. "Syaoran stay here and keep Sakura some company." Meilin got closer to Syaoran and softly whispered, "You better not make her feel bad." The three of them left leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.

The silence that surrounded them was like ice. Neither of them dared to say anything. They didn't even look at each other. It was only them when Sakura's cell phone rang. She took it out and answered it.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey kaiju." Said Touya from the other line.

"Touya how many times have I told you, DON'T CALL ME KAIJU!" Said Sakura very annoyed. Syaoran just watch her. He wonder who Touya was.

"Yeah yeah. Hey I wont be home tonight because I have to work and dad wont get there until 11 so you're by yourself ok squirt." Said Touya.

"Yeah don't worry about it. I was going to call my dad asking him permission if I can eat at a friend's house tonight." Said Sakura. She knew what was coming next.

"Exactly who is this 'friend'?" Asked Touya. If it was a guy there was no way he was letting her.

Sakura sigh. Couldn't she be wrong for once in her life. Syaoran notice that and thought what was up. "Her name is Meilin. Remember I told you about her."

"That brat Li's cousin right?" Asked Touya. He wasn't liking the idea.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Touya shut up." Said Sakura. She didn't want Syaoran to hear him. Syaoran was finding this conversation very amusing. Sakura let her emotions visible through her face so Syaoran could easily notice when she was annoyed or happy.

"Why? Is he there with you? Are you alone with him?" Asked Touya. He wanted to go at that moment to Sakura's school to check if Syaoran was trying to make a move on her.

"Yes." Was all Sakura said. She tried to keep the conversation as low as possible but unfortunately her brother wasn't helping.

"That's it! That kid is going down!" Said Touya annoyed.

"Ok cool it! I'm not doing anything. Besides I can take care of myself." Said Sakura. She knew she had better end that call. "Listen I'll see you later ok."

"But-" Touya protested.

"Bye." With that she hung up. When she turned to face Syaoran he had a look that said 'who was that'. She decided to better tell him before he asked. "It was my brother."

"How come he called me a brat?" Asked Syaoran not too happy with the idea of a guy who he doesn't even know already calling him names.

/Oh my god, he heard that!/ Thought Sakura thinking of something to say. "Uh well…" But nothing came.

"It seems to me that your brother doesn't like me." Said Syaoran although he found it kind of funny.

"Uh yeah." She said softly. She turned to face somewhere else.

"Don't worry about it." Was all he said. Sakura got up from her seat and stretch a bit.

"I think that I'm going to walk for a while before the bell rings." Said Sakura already gathering her things. Syaoran also got up.

"Well I'm going with you. If Meiling comes back and sees me without you then I'll have to stand her yelling at me for the rest of the day." Said Syaoran. Sakura only nodded.

When Meilin, Tomoyo, and Eriol came back they found the tree empty. "Where did they go?" Asked Tomoyo. They looked around the place but didn't found them. So they decided to stay there and wait for them to come back. The bell rang. They all got up without saying anything. There was just one thought in their minds. Where could they of gone.

Finally school ended. Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo, and Eriol said goodbye to Sakura and left to their homes. Sakura was the last one in the classroom. She had been thinking a lot since lunch.

/Syaoran's really hurt. Too bad I can't help him, but he has to over come this by himself. It is the only way he can get through this./ Thought Sakura remembering the conversation Syaoran and her had while there walk. All of the sudden she heard the door of the classroom being shut. She turn to see how it was.

"So Kinomoto. You think that you are all that just because you are going to eat at MY Syaoran's house." Said Amy making sure that Sakura heard the word my very well.

"No I don't and last time I checked Syaoran isn't yours." Said Sakura trying to hide an emotion that she was feeling at that moment.

Two of Amy's friends stood next to the door guarding it so no one would come in. Amy was in front of Sakura.

"Well you are not going to go to his house. You hear me!" Said Amy thinking that Sakura would obey her commands.

"Who are you to order me around. It's not my fault that Syaoran doesn't even know that you exist." Said Sakura keeping her cool.

Amy got even madder with what she said. "Look I'm warning you. Stay away from Syaoran Li. He's mine!" Said Amy loud enough for the whole school to hear. She turned around and left the classroom followed by her two friends.

Sakura wanted to laugh. "She is the one who should of been warned because she has no idea who she's messing with." Sakura grabbed her backpack and left.

------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but I had a writer's block. I don't think there was much action in this chapter, but the fun part starts on the next chapter. Don't forget to review.

YingFa


End file.
